Lluvia Vespertina
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Lucy detesta el frío y la lluvia, luego de una misión juntos el dragon slayer la lleva a su casa ( en la cual están completamente a solas) ¿qué hará Natsu para que su compañera entre en calor?


_**Lluvia vespertina**_

Los personajes de _Fairy Tail_ no me pertenecen; únicamente la trama es mía, espero les guste.

La molesta e incesante alarma del despertador la despertó, aún adormilada extendió su mano, iba tanteando en busca del persistente aparato, cuando estuvo debajo de sus dedos considero seriamente la posibilidad de arrojarlo lo más lejos que pudiera. Sin embargo se limito a apagar la alarma, se sentó en el filo de la cama y parpadeo un par de veces.

-¡Esta helado!- grito cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo. Si había algo que Lucy Heartfilia odiaba era el frío.

A regañadientes se levanto y dirigió a la ventana, la mañana estaba cargada de enormes nubes grises, era notorio que la lluvia haría presencia en cualquier momento ¿aquello podía ser peor? Se dirigió al baño en de puntitas con toalla en mano, una vez dentro se desnudo a la par que el agua caliente llenaba su bañera, se sumergió dentro de ella, disfrutando la temperatura del agua, trato de prolongar aquello lo más que pudo, sabía que una vez que saliera perdería el confort y relajación del baño, sabía también que no podía quedarse ahí eternamente. Se levanto con suspiro y se vistió.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta, esperando que su imaginación hubiera provocado la vista de la mañana; la sensación de que llovería era plausible en las calles de Magnolia, el día era gris y ningún rayo de sol era capaz de pasar entre aquellos espesos nubarrones de gran tamaño, lo sabía, una lluvia torrencial podía hacer presencia de un segundo a otro.

Una vez lista mentalmente salió de casa, una gélida brisa provoco los dientes le castañearan con fuerza, se abrazo a sí misma y acelero el paso; comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado el suéter en casa, pero no iba a estar cargándolo de aquí para allá durante todo el día. Una vez que llego al gremio Mira le ofreció una bebida caliente.

-Gracias –dijo de todo corazón al tenerla en sus manos. Observo a su alrededor con detenimiento- ¿Por qué casi no hay nadie? –había estado tan concentrada en el clima que no había reparado en ello.

-La mayoría llego temprano para ir a hacer trabajos.

-Ya veo -parecía que a ella era la única a la que le molestaban las condiciones climáticas.

Una vez que termino su bebida comenzó a pensar en su siguiente novela, quizás podría hacer la trama acerca de un robo o de un asesinato… quizás podría ser de _amor_.

-Luuucy –saludo Natsu y apareciendo de la nada frente a sus ojos.

-Hola, ¿y Happy? –pregunto al no verlo.

-Erza se lo llevo a una misión, supongo que regresarán hasta pasado mañana.

-Ya veo, pobre Happy.

Comenzaron a ojear en la pizarra para ver si algún trabajo les parecía bueno, todos fueron descartados por Natsu, ya que le parecían aburridos. Finalmente escogieron uno al azar y partieron hacia su destino; era un trabajo sencillo, tan solo tenían que plantar algunos vegetales.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzó a llover. Una gruesa gota de agua se estampo en la nariz de Heartfilia con fuerza, faltaba poco para terminar así que se apresuro; a cada minuto la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba; concluido el trabajo, y luego de cobrar su paga comenzaron a correr en busca de un refugio.

Finalmente se cubrieron de la lluvia bajo un puente. Estaban empapados a más no poder Heartfilia comenzó a temblar sin si quiera poder evitarlo, al percatarse de ello Natsu frunció el ceño.

-Lucy – hablo con voz seria- tu casa está cerca de aquí, ¿no es así?

-S-Si –contesto extrañada- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! –grito cuando Natsu la alzo en vilo.

-Te llevo a casa –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Dragneel hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, Lucy se encontraba atónita, no podía entender ciertamente lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin llegaron Heartfilia abrió la puerta; un silencio casi espectral predominaba en el ambiente, la escasa luz que había iba declinando a cada segundo.

-¿Casera-san?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, parecía ser que no había nadie en casa.

-Lucy, vamos a tu habitación. –la miro fijamente, serio.

-Si…

Subió por la escalera bastante nerviosa, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más y más rápido. Natsu, quien iba justo detrás de ella, le había dicho que fueran a su habitación, la casa estaba sola, a excepción de ellos claro está. Le parecía un tanto extraña la situación, parecía que Natsu quería… No, seguramente era su imaginación.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeo nerviosa Lucy al escuchar el sonido de algo metálico.

-Le pongo el cerrojo a la puerta –contesto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- no quiero que nadie nos moleste…

-Y-ya veo

-Menos mal, quería poder estar a solas contigo para poder hacerlo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, contigo. Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad.

-Natsu… - se sonrojo.

¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente _**eso**_ iba a pasar? Aún no había recibido su primer beso, no se sentía lista para pasar a una base más alta; aunque… Natsu se veía tan serio y decidido. Muy bien, lo admitía, Natsu Dragneel la atraía muchísimo, pero… ¿A caso no pudo hacer las cosas con más calma? No hubiera estado nada mal que la invitara a salir antes.

-¿No quieres tomar un baño?

-¿Eh?

-Podrías enfermarte, la lluvia estaba muy fría.

¿A caso estaba tratando de ser gentil con ella?, quizás pensara que no estaba preparada para lo que vendría a continuación.

-N-No importa, está bien así. Dentro de poco entraré en calor ¿no?

-Si –Dragneel sonrió- yo me encargaré de eso, te calentaré con mi cuerpo.

De pronto se sintió como si fuera a desmayarse, las palabras que Natsu acababa de decir tan despreocupadamente causaron un millón de sensaciones en ella, no podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creerlo.

-Te estoy esperando –pronunció Natsu después de sentarse a los pies de la cama.

Una vez más el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín más intenso que el de antes, retuvo el aliento, apretó los puños y se lanzo sobre Natsu, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos cayendo el uno sobre otro en la cama.

-Lucy –dijo Natsu sorprendido, la abrazo por la cintura.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las respiraciones de ambos.

-Natsu –hablo finalmente Lucy- Se delicado, onegai.

-Si… -respondió un tanto extrañado- ¿no deberíamos hacerlo debajo de las cobijas?

-C-Claro

Se levantaron en silencio, Lucy fue quien se deslizo por debajo de las cobijas primero, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la cama se hundía por el peso del dragon slayer, la atrajo con sumo cuidado hacia su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto…

-Natsu –sus ojos se iluminaron, si, estaba lista- Te amo… - dijo en un susurro.

Fuera de la ventana las gotas de lluvia caían con tal fuerza que las últimas dos palabras que pronuncio Heartfilia no fueron audibles, la tarde cedía lentamente paso a la noche.

-Oyasumi –dijo justo antes de quedarse dormido.

El espíritu de Lucy comenzó a salir lentamente por su boca, ella había mal interpretado las cosas, por lo visto lo único que el pelirosa quería era dormir con ella, jamás había tenido otro tipo de intenciones; le alegraba ciertamente que no hubiera escuchado su confesión. Aún así Natsu había cumplido lo dicho, poco a poco el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a entrar en calor por el de su compañero; era una sensación indescriptible, la temperatura de su cuerpo era cálida.

Si bien odiaba la lluvia y el frio de no ser por esos dos factores no hubiera podido compartir un momento así con Natsu, su cara al dormir le pareció sumamente linda. De ahora en adelante ya no le disgustarían los días así, secretamente esperaba que pasaran con frecuencia para poder volver a estar así con él.

Lo abrazo y hundió la cabeza en su pecho antes de caer profundamente dormida.

_***NOTAS DE LA AUTORA***_: Ojalá les haya gustado, ¿saben? Por alguna razón tenía muchas interrupciones para poder escribir este fic, tenía la inspiración y todo pero por una u otra razón me tenía que separar de la computadora, fue un tanto frustrante no poder terminarlo antes… además, por alguna misteriosa razón xD a las personas que les pedí su opinión pensaban mal mientras leían =w= bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos en otro fic n_n


End file.
